


Malec Drabbles

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Drabbles and short things that don't fit anywhere else will go here!





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Unless it says otherwise in the notes, these things are all unconnected :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Morning_ \- drabble

It's morning, though that means nothing to Alec, having spent the night lying awake worrying about the cold space in the bed beside him, with no idea when Magnus might return.

 _Soon_ , he'd messaged, and _safe_ , he'd promised. But that was three days ago. Nobody has heard a word from Magnus since. Alec's tried everything. Fire messages, phone calls, even wishfully thinking about him. Magnus isn't answering or even visiting his dreams; wherever Magnus is now there is nothing that can reach him.

Alec would give the world and everything in it to hear his voice. To have him back.


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Morning_ \- drabble

"Morning," Alec mumbles, blurry with sleep. 

"Morning," Magnus answers, sinking into his pillows as Alec urges him on to his back.

"Is it early?" Alec asks, tucking his face into Magnus' neck as he rolls towards him, tucking his fingers into his side.

"Very."

Alec nuzzles his cheek, and raises his head up enough to receive a kiss. Then brandishes his hand for them both to admire the ring that's been adorning his finger for less than twenty-four hours. 

"We have time," Alec whispers, "we have all the time."

"Forever," Magnus agrees, smiling. Time won't steal Alec from him now.


	3. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: slippery - _drabble_

" _Alexander_ …"

Alec throws his head back in triumphant laughter, squeezing around Magnus' waist. This is his favorite part of them sharing a bath, when Magnus' skin is slippery beneath his palms, and the water is in danger of splashing over the sides.

Learning that Magnus is _ticklish_ is his best discovery yet; to have him writhe for his teasing touch, hear every breathless _giggle_ spill from his mouth, means Alec gets to experience a side of Magnus nobody else ever will. He'll never get over it, never take for granted that this beautiful man wedged between his thighs is _his_.

 


	4. Everything He's Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: umbrella - _drabble_

Contentment comes to call on Magnus when he's tucked in the curl of Alec's arm beneath an umbrella, as they make their way through a rainy New York. It hits him like this sometimes, a reminder that everything he's ever wanted, despite denying it or thinking he'll never have it, is his now. 

There'll be no watching his lover fade as time steals him from him. No trinket in a box to remember Alec by when he's gone. Because wherever Magnus is going in this life, Alec is going with him. Firmly by his side until the world stops turning.


	5. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: flimsy - _drabble_

Alec knows he doesn't approve. Magnus tries to disguise the look on his face as he prods at the shade of the lamp they're considering for their bedroom, then gives up all pretense and turns to Alec with a sigh.

"I like the color?"

"But you made that into a question. So you hate it."

"Hate is a very strong word."

"Magnus."

"It's just a bit… flimsy," Magnus admits, slotting his fingers through Alec's with a smile.

"You mean, _new_."

"I like new things."

"You like _expensive_ things," Alec corrects, leaning in to kiss him, before nodding down the aisle.


	6. Carefree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: pink - _drabble_

Magnus' boxers are raspberry pink. Satin, hugging his ass cheeks, and making Alec smile like an idiot as he dances. There is a toothbrush wedged in his cheek as he wiggles, arms up in the air as he really gets into the song. Alec sits on the end of the bed, arms extended as Magnus dances towards him, then leans to turn the radio up.

He has to squeeze his ass as Magnus turns and wriggles it in his face, laughing when he saunters off again. Magnus, silly and carefree, is always one of Alec's favorite views of the morning.


	7. Of Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: twig - _drabble_

Magnus grins for the twig lodged in Alec's hair as he paces sternly talking into the phone, tempted to reach out every time he turns. It's only small, but not only is it a pleasant reminder of their impromptu afternoon in the park, but it's jutting from Alec's hair making him a particularly lofty unicorn. A description Alec would pout at if Magnus said it out loud. 

"Call me when they're back, Iz," Alec says, frustration making his voice gruff before he ends the call.

"Everything okay?" Magnus asks, finally pulling Alec into a hug and snagging the twig.

"Urgh."


	8. Cherished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: chivalrous - _drabble_

Maybe it shouldn't make him feel this cherished. Perhaps Magnus has always been too sentimental. But whenever Alec does anything even slightly chivalrous, he's sure his heart swells in affection. Warmth courses through him that feels like acceptance, and certainty settles in his chest that speaks of home. 

Does Alec know he does this to him? With every held-open door, every tucked in chair, every jacket thrown around his shoulders when it gets a little cold? Magnus has no idea. But he'll spend forever enjoying every moment like this one, smiling helplessly as Alec kisses the back of his hand.


	9. Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: sparkling - _drabble_

Magnus is distracting all the time anyway. But with the eyeshadow he's just put on actually sparkling, it's hard for Alec to look elsewhere. It's a beautiful shimmering night sky blue that's a perfect match for the shirt Magnus is wearing. And since that's open halfway down his chest, it's difficult for Alec to know where to look first. Though Magnus' pants are equally distracting, Alec realizes, sweeping his hands over his ass realizing they're just as tight as they look.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything tonight?" Alec demands as he's kissing him, already tasting Magnus' smile.


	10. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: hug - _drabble_

On days like this, when Magnus has seen a never-ending stream of difficult clients, all he looks forward to is getting home to Alec and stepping into a big hug. If he doesn't glance at the time on the clock behind his client's head, it won't remind him how long this hour is dragging.

* * *

Alec is waiting for him. Standing by the door as though he knows how much Magnus needs him, already opening his arms wide. Magnus sinks into them allowing himself to relax for the first time all day, closing his eyes for Alec's kiss to his neck.


	11. Taking A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: sail - _drabble_

"What time does this set sail?" Alec asks as he settles in his seat, throwing his arm around Magnus' shoulders and pulling him into his side.

"The Staten Island Ferry leaves about every fifteen minutes," Magnus replies, splaying his hand around Alec's thigh.

"Any idea what you wanna do when we get there?"

"No," Magnus replies as he kisses him, turning a little more beneath his arm. "We haven't spent the day together so close to home in so long. Anything we feel like doing."

"Anything," Alec agrees, cupping his cheek so Magnus can't turn back and kissing him again.


	12. Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: hot - _drabble_

"Too hot!"

Alec blows on his fingers and curses out loud for the heat of the baking tray searing through the oven glove, dropping it down on the counter with a hiss.

"What happened?" Magnus asks, though doesn't wait for an answer as his eyes dart from Alec's fingers to the discarded tray and back again, pulsing magic at his hand to sooth the redness there.

"Maybe I should've waited," Alec grumbles, hooking his elbows over Magnus' shoulders and wriggling in protest when Magnus laughs.

"Perhaps," Magnus agrees with a kiss to his neck. "Though these brownies do look delicious."

  
  



	13. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: spill - _drabble_

Magnus snorts with laughter, trying to hold the wine bottle steady so it won't spill. It's impossible; they're both handsy, and giggly, and already fairly drunk. Alec isn't helping much either, gripping the glasses trying to keep them steady but in the process moving them even more.

"Shh," Alec insists as he grins up at him, slumping back in his seat and patting beside it for Magnus to sit.

"This will be no easier."

"Well," Alec says, but doesn't add anything. Just reaches out for the bottle and takes a swig before handing it to Magnus to do the same.


	14. A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: arch - _drabble_

This is Magnus' favorite arch in the entire Institute. It's a quiet little corner that he and Alec often find themselves in when they want to snatch a few minutes alone. There are no security cameras, and little chance of being disturbed. Alec's hands are warm beneath his shirt and splayed over his back, his head obligingly to the side so Magnus is free to kiss his neck rune before reclaiming his mouth.

"How late home will you be?" Magnus asks, and Alec groans in protest for it, kissing him back harder still.

"Don't wait up for me," Alec sighs.


	15. Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: private - _drabble_

Mid Downworld Cabinet meeting, Alec gives him a look that is private, telling Magnus how badly Alec wants them to be alone. It feels like it's been weeks since they last had a moment to themselves, and longer still since they took a break.

Next weekend, Magnus decides, they will go somewhere away from here, whatever it takes. Somewhere just for them, peaceful and idyllic, with not another soul in sight. Alec must read his mind, Magnus thinks, because a softness settles around his shoulders, a smile returning to his face as he raises the next point on their agenda.


	16. Delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: wistful - _drabble_

Alec watches the rain slamming against his office window, letting out a wistful sigh. He and Magnus should be away from here already, on a balcony overlooking a beach with cocktails in their hands, instead of here dealing with a last-minute demon breach.

He feels helpless, stuck in the Institute coordinating his teams that are already out on the streets. Though he's glad that Izzy is here too, even though she'd glare at him for wanting her to be safe. 

" _I'm on my way_."

Magnus' message makes Alec sag in relief. He is smiling seconds later when the portal opens.


	17. A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: impulse - _drabble_

He doesn't know why the thought strikes him, but Alec has the sudden impulse to be home. He tidies the outstanding work on his desk, lets Izzy know he's leaving, then sucks in a lungful of air the moment he hits the Institute steps.

Alec picks up wine, flowers, and a magazine he knows Magnus likes but never buys himself, then heads home. Making straight for the apothecary as though Magnus has called him there. The relief on Magnus' face when he sees him tells Alec everything he needs to know, immediately rushing forward to wrap him in his arms.


	18. Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: cheerful - _drabble_

Magnus looks up from the fire message he's writing, smiling at the bouquet on the end of his desk. There is no other way to describe the flowers but cheerful, a surprise from Alec on his way home last night. There are tulips, daisies, and hibiscus in beautiful bright colors, a perfect contrast to the dreariness of his day. Magnus decides he needs to return the favor, sending a coffee and a slice of cake to Alec's desk, hoping he isn't working too hard.

" _Thank you_ ," he receives back along with a string kisses. Smiles, then gets back to work.


	19. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word generator: finally - drabble

"I'm so glad we're doing this."

Magnus smiles as he steps onto the balcony of their hotel room, immediately handing Alec a glass. "I assume you mean finally having a few days to ourselves?"

"I do," Alec replies, slumping against him. "I never thought this week was gonna end."

Magnus wraps his arm around Alec's waist as they stand together observing the city they'll take some time to explore over the next few days. A full week, Magnus thinks, smiling for the thought.

"I could not have portaled us here soon enough," Magnus adds, smiling his way into another kiss.

 


	20. Wordless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes very few words need to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearing out my WIP folder and found this one! It's not much of anything but a quick burst of fluff

Sometimes there is no need for words. Alec will arrive in the loft after a long day at the Institute, and Magnus knows without even having to ask to take him in his arms. Or when it's Magnus' turn to feel like the entire world is against him, Alec will duck his head, see how his smile relaxes for seeing him, then wrap him up in a hug.

It's been like this since the beginning. After Joselyn, Alec needing to be near Magnus without having the words to speak found him at Magnus' apartment yet unable to go inside. Magnus had sought him out anyway, known instinctively the things to say, and the ways to touch. Alec is sure he can still feel the tension seeping from him just for the heat of Magnus' palm against his shoulder, before he'd toppled forward and allowed himself to rest his head on Magnus' chest.

And before then. Even during the chaos that had been his _wedding_ with Alec frantic to kiss Magnus again the moment they had some private time, Alec could see a shadow of pain behind Magnus' eyes. He'd heard about Ragnor though didn't know enough, so knew not to say much more than _sorry_. Though he'll forever cherish the memory of Magnus tucking into his neck, looping his arms tight around his waist. That Magnus would let him be the one to hold him after such trauma, to feel the defeat in his shudder as he mourned his friend, Alec will never take for granted; not even after all this time that has passed.

Though it isn't as though they _don't_ talk. Hours can pass with their conversations, with neither one of them running out of things to say. And sometimes the only thing that will release the tension in Magnus' shoulders is a moment of reassurance. Magnus does the same for Alec, knowing the very words that will take his misery away. There is little Alec enjoys more than curling up with Magnus listening to his stories, watching the dance of his eyes for happy memories, and being the one Magnus reaches for when those memories are sad.

But today isn't a talking one. They not had much time together this week and are both happy to be held. Alec slots his fingers through the back of Magnus' hair as he tucks into his neck, closing his eyes as they settle more comfortably on the couch.

"Long day?"

"The longest," Magnus agrees, turning his head only enough to get a kiss to the side of Alec's head. And those are words enough. Alec is sure he feels all the stresses of Magnus day dissipating as he holds him, almost falling asleep for the warmth of Magnus safe in his arms.


End file.
